StarCraft II version history/Patch 4.1.0
Patch 4.1.4 General *2018 Ladder Season 1 has begun. **A new Void Ray trophy top can now be earned by winning a Tournament. **All StarCraft II accounts have been granted one free character name change. **Upcoming balance changes are available for testing in the “Balance Test Mod” extension mod. For more information, check out the Balance Test Mod blog post. Bug Fixes *Co-op **Han and Horner's My Significant Other talent now properly refreshes unit stats when player unit dies. *Collection **The Purifier Void Ray skin now properly displays the intended 2D portrait. *Multiplayer **Fixed a pathing issue on Eastwatch LE, where Siege Tanks and Thors could not go down ramps. Patch 4.1.3 Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue with the Purifier skin for the High Templar that prevented the unit from being selected while being warped-in. *Fixed an issue that caused the AI in Starjeweled to not function. Patch 4.1.2 Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue where loading into a saved campaign game caused the bonus and main objectives to overlap in Heart of the Swarm and Legacy of the Void. *(China) Fixed and issue where owning the digital deluxe version of Heart of the Swarm was not reflected in the purchase dialog. Patch 4.1.1 Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue that caused the Thor: Collector's Edition and Special Forces skin icons to be missing when selecting skins for Large Format Games. *Fixed an issue that caused the game client to crash when attempting to load a replay generated during patch 4.0.0 through 4.0.2. *Due to this fix, replays created on the 4.1.0 patch will no longer be viewable. Patch 4.1.0 General *War Chest: Katowice 2018 will be available for purchase in all regions on December 8, 10:00 PST. **Our second War Chest brings over 80 new cosmetics including skins, portraits, emoticons, and new this season, console skins. **Upon purchase, players will be instantly granted the following: ***A unique worker skin. ***A unique console skin. ***A unique portrait. ***A 30-day Co-op Stim pack which grants 100% bonus experience. ***A free classic Hearthstone pack of cards. ***A Rare quality Loot Chest in Heroes of the Storm. ***Access to the 1v1 ladder if it's not already available. **The Shadow Wars series continues with 3 more chapters and double the pages. **Additionally, the Tal’Darim Probe pet in Diablo III is still granted if a player has not purchased the first War Chest. *Unit wire frames and production icons in the observer UI will now always use the default assets, regardless of what skin is equipped to help with readability in tournaments. Co-op ;Stukov *Infested Siege Tanks **On death, drops all of its ammo as Volatile Infested. **These have timed life of 90 seconds. ;Han and Horner *Widow Mines **Now benefits from Significant Other Buff, reducing the cooldown on its attack. ;Part and Parcel *The initial time before mission failure has been lowered. *Each part collected now adds to the total time left. Dev comment: Previously, there was a flat timer for mission failure that adjusted based on which 'phase' of the map you were on. This clearly communicated that you had to complete the objective quickly to prevent mission failure, but it failed to communicate how much time was actually needed to complete the objective. Gathering a full quota of parts was hard to quantify in terms of time required and there were a number of unexpected mission failures by players who were actually comfortably ahead. Now, the initial time you have before mission failure is lower, but every part you gather gives you time added to the clock. This directly links parts gathering to the mission timer, constantly rewarding you for gathering parts quickly and consistently. It should be noted that the actual amount of time you have to complete each objective is unchanged. Editor *Added a BankBackup and BankRestore native trigger functions. Dev Note: BankBackup can be used in the MeleeInit, or Generic event. This will create a new bank backup file each time BankBackup is called in a backup directory within your bank directory. It is still recommended to save your banks using the BankSave native trigger. *Added back in the deprecated trigger loops: **IntLoopCurrentDeprecated **PlayerGroupLoopCurrentDeprecated **UnitGroupLoopCurrentDeprecated **ForEachInteger2Deprecated **ForEachIntegerDeprecated **PickEachIntegerDeprecated **ForEachPlayerInGroupDeprecated **PickEachPlayerInGroupDeprecated **PickEachUnitInGroupDeprecated **ForEachUnitInGroupDeprecated **UnitGroupLoopCurrentDeprecated *Enabled Scintilla for the custom code editor within Windows. *Added performance improvements for editor load times. *Added multiple item searching for the Data Editor, UI Editor, Cutscene Editor, Trigger Element selector, Terrain Editor, and Text Editor when search terms are separated by a comma. *Further improved performance within the Galaxy VM. Bug Fixes ;Campaign *Fixed an issue in the Legacy of the Void campaign that caused the different faction's Sentrys to have different cooldowns for their ‘Guardian Shield’ ability. *In the Heart of the Swarm campaign both Swarm Host strains (Creeper and Carrion) are no longer missing their animations. *Fixed an issue in the Wings of Liberty campaign where surviving Stalkers at the end of Whispers of Doom mission were not counted as having survived. ;Co-op *Fixed an issue where Spider Mines that detonated near Bunkers would kill all infantry inside. *Fixed an issue where Co-op units that have level based upgrades appear fully locked in the UI. *Fixed a bug that prevented the bonus objectives on Mist Opportunities from being completed if Space Station Reallocation was used to free the Bel’Shir Glider. *Abathur **Fixed a bug that could cause the Swarm Host's ‘Spawn Locust’ ability to go on cooldown without spawning Locusts. *Dehaka **Mind Controlled units now benefit from Dehaka's healing aura. **Primal Hosts and Creeper Hosts no longer appear secreting creep while burrowed which is consistent with Dehaka's Primal Zerg theme. *Fenix **Probius now has his appropriate title again. **Mind controlled units are now cloaked by the Arbiter Suit's Cloaking Field. **Fixed an issue with parts of the Gateway missing textures. *Han and Horner **Strike Fighters will no longer become permanently stuck when hit with Fungal Growth. **Hellbats’ ‘Hellion Mode’ tooltip now states it uses grenade instead of flame attacks. *Nova **The hotkeys for ‘Build Raven’ and ‘Build Liberator’ have been restored. *Stukov **Infested Siege Tanks now have an indicator for their attack range. **The Broodlings spawned by ‘Infest Structure’ now gain any benefits from armor upgrades. *Swann **Hellbats can once again transform into Hellions. ;General *You can now respond to a player's whisper even if they have the ‘Only allow friends to send me message’ option enabled. *Fixed a bug that caused a Special Forces skinned Siege Tank in ‘Siege Mode’ to display flame effects while under the effect of a Phoenix's Graviton Beam. *Fixed an issue that caused connectivity issues with Battle.net. ;User Interface *Fixed a bug where the portrait for ‘Three Years of OlimoLeague’ was replaced with the BlizzCon 2017 portrait. *Team preview tooltip now correctly reads ‘Open Slot’ for open slots in lobby preview panel. *Allow Toggle Conflicts functionality in the Hotkeys menu is now consistent across all units. *Fixed a bug where the button for displaying automated tournament schedule was missing. *Fixed an issue that caused items to not highlight in a player's profile if you moused over the center of the item. *Fixed an issue that prevented scrolling on a player's profile page friend unless you moused over the scroll bar. 4